Accomplishments
Credit where credit is due! Huge thanks to the following puzzlers: # Joshshadowfax (Team Gimel) - Decoded Dupedad's periscope name. # CivilSteve (Team Nun) - Suggested the Shaving cream can be opened. # Lincsqua2 (Team Hay) - Connected the trivial pursuit card to the picture frames. # Team Shin - Found the dreidel in the duffle bag, giving each team a chance to suggest two things per periscope broadcast. # JDLlama (Team Nun) - Figured out that the jigsaw puzzle was the podcast logo. # jelloboi (Team Shin) - Figured out that everyone’s airport codes matched up, long/lat wise, with their mailing address. # mnfmnfm (Team Hay) - Went to the library and found the chess section in the San Francisco Chronicle on the day Reagan was shot. # asmadigames (Team Hay) - Got the name "Seymour" from the chess section. # Lesbianzebra (Team Hay) - realized people with the same intials shared a hex code/background color # Jtobcat (Team Shin) - Along with admin FlapSnapple, figured out that hex codes and initials would create an image. # epiglottis_issues (Team Hay) - Figured out that the hex code picture was of the Kool Aid man # antinickname (Team Shin) - Had been obsessing over the Wizard of Oz poster for ages and immediately made the Kool Aid man / Wizard of Oz connection leading to dad breaking down the wall. # Tiralmo (Team Nun) - Found the directional lock combination by using the airport codes. # mnfmnfm (Team Hay) - Found http://www.badash.cash/ by using the recently received CAH cards and the Comic Book Receipt. # blindfaithx (Team Hay) - Identified the map on the wall as from the game Scoundrels. (May or may not be relevant.) # Joshshadowfax (Team Gimel) - found when the last names from lolaroid are alphabetized, the first letter of the first names spell out NOTICE PHONE NUM # Iburnedmytoast (Team Gimel) - found TIME magazines to get 7-8-1 for "Time" Lockbox code. # psychothesis (Team Gimel) and watercressy (Team ?) - found 9-4-7-8 as the Baseball Card Binder solution to open the Realtor lock. # joshshadowfax from Gimel noticed that the first letter in each sentence of the Storytime CD spells H-I-N-T-L-E-T-T-E-R-S-U-S-E-D. jrbudda and orejo from Gimel realised that the clue is to look at how many letters are not used by each speaker - which seperates out 5 pairs of letters that are not used by each speaker in turn. AsmadIGames from Hay then went through each speaker, identified the pairs DF, KM, KM, XZ and joshshadowfax from Gimel realised that the letter contained between those letters alphabetically spell KELLY. # squadalaah (Team Shin) figured out that the Folder words (own, they, get, fears, our, make, said) fall under the upper left corner of the cutout card when you've placed it in the right spot on the various Dad letters. joshshadowfax (Team Gimel) noticed that the words visible through each cutout card shared a letter. # GoblinArmy (Team Shin) determined DUANE was a great name using the podcast information from the WBEZ field notes book. # Jtobcat (Team Shin) continues to shine on decoding barcodes, having solved all 6 so far (including Night 6 without needing the harp!) # Jtobcat (Team Shin) found DONNA to be a great name, with the help of marsbars440 (Team Shin) and lets_go_flyers (Team Shin) who compilied data from all of the comic books. # jrbudda (Team Gimel) realized that the toys were pointing us the Erle Stanley Gardner Books, and realized how to use the Night 5 barcode to find pages of interest. # kungfujohnjon (Team Shin) - Pieced together that the markings on the plates and the China album were pointing us to LOOT as the combination on the red suitcase (unconfirmed) # wkrick (reddit) noticed that the cut out letters in the random-style letter were from the comics from Night 6. Jtobcat (Shin) and jrbudda (Gimel) found the secret Diesel comic, and lets_go_flyers (Shin) determined the starbucks locations where the cats could be found. Lesbianzebra (Hay) realized that each poster had a letter from the NATO alphabet, Lets_go_flyers (Shin) figured out if you put them in order they would spell JUSTIN. (POTENTIAL). # cgrimes83, gimpeyjoe, knewman05 and fojas (Team Hay) - realized the podcast songs were telling us to "DESTROY EARTH" and decided we should smash the globe to find batteries. (unconfirmed where the batteries will be used). # robotpoop (Team Shin) - recognized that the instructions to "find the $2 bill and use the curvy numbers" was leading us to use the serial number of the $2 bill Dad found in the filing cabinet as the combination to the briefcase. # JDllama (Team Nun) - scanned the barcodes from Day 7 and shared them. # jrbudda (Team Gimel) - Determined that the pattern from the One Dollar certificates needed to be used on the barcodes from Day 7, and noticed it was Ikea products that were in the basement. # sniederman (Team Nun) - Noticed the digits remaining after getting the Ikea bar codes index and anagram into "BLACKLIGHT", and suggested we take the blacklight onto things in the basement. Note: Links to team Slack archives may only be accessible to those in that teams